This invention relates to a central operating input and information system for the control of a plurality of optional instruments in a vehicle. The system has a display for displaying information and a plurality of option menus. A first control input controls the functions of the optional instruments, with an option menu indicating the functions of the instruments which can be controlled. A particular option menu can be selected from a basic menu which lists the option menus.
In motor vehicles, optional instruments and/or their controls are becoming increasingly installed in the area of the dashboard or central control panel. These optional instruments include, for example, radios, motor vehicle computers, and seat positioning control devices. These instruments improve both driving comfort and safety. However, the large number of instruments with their separate operating elements are difficult to house in a dashboard of a given size. As a result, the operating elements must be kept small which often results in a confusingly large number of operating buttons, keys and switches, often of similar or identical construction. It is therefore difficult for the driver of a motor vehicle to operate the correct operating element of the correct instrument without diverting his attention from the road and traffic.
In German published unexamined application, DE-OS No. 31 04 668, a multifunction operating part is shown that is directed to tempering the described problems. Several optional instruments are controlled by one operating device that has a numerical input, a functional-group switching means, operating elements and a display unit as well as an interface for an electronic unit. The operating elements, via the functional-group switching means, are assigned to a certain instrument. A disadvantage of this device is its insufficient ergonomic design, which was taken from computer technology. Because of this insufficient ergonomic design, too many requirements are placed on the average driver of a motor vehicle. In addition, the display has insufficient flexibility and there is a relatively poor assignment of the operating elements to the display.
An information system having a display which can be partitioned for displaying information and menus, is shown in "Autokatalog", (28th Year 1984/85, Date: Sept. 1, 1984, Vereinigte Motor-Verlage GmbH & CoKG, Stuttgart, Pages 264 and 265). This system is a straight transfer of the multifunctional operating and display systems already known from process computing technology [see, for example, Practical Control Engineering (1978, Volume 3, Pages 77-83,and 1980, Volume 9, Pages 302-309)]. It has control keys that are clearly assigned to the elements of shown menus. In this system, the elements indicate functions that can be operated by the corresponding control keys. The individual menus which each operate a certain optional instrument can be selected from a basic menu.
The above information system eliminates the disadvantages of the insufficient flexibility of the display and the poor assignment of the control elements to the display. However, its ergonomic design is still not optimal since all basic operating functions must be carried out via the menu. For the operation of important or frequently operated control elements, the corresponding instrument menu must be selected each time from the basic menu.
It is, therefore, an objective of the present invention to provide an arrangement for the central operating input and information output for optional instruments of vehicles that have a favorable ergonomic design, can be operated simply, and requires a minimum of space.
This and other objectives of the present invention are achieved by providing a second control input means for controlling at least one optional instrument and which can access at least one basic function of the central operating input and information output system, irrespective of the optional menu currently selected.
Certain advantages of the present invention arising from the provision of the second control input means are the favorable ergonomic design of the system, which can be operated simply, and requires a minimum of space. In addition, the present invention ensures a high degree of safety by its simplified controls, so as to minimize the diversion of the driver from the traffic situation, while allowing him to obtain extensive information concerning the condition of his vehicle and the traffic situation.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, an embodiment in accordance with the present invention.